Who Plus Sue
by Fluef
Summary: What happens when Rose and the Doctor pick up a mary sue?  Will her "awsmnes" end the universe, or will she save the day? Doctor Who  C  BBC  Rated T for minor swearing and violence.
1. Prologue

**Sue and Who**

_**This is not meant to be a serious story, just a funny story about the Doctor, Rose (as of now), **andMary Sue. If you're wondering why I'm not doing anything original or using current seasons, it's because a) I can't come up with anything as brilliant as BBC, _

_b) I haven't watched Season 5/6 yet (I don't have BBC America & SiFi doesn't host it anymore)_

_c) I find it funny when someone takes scenes you've seen before and puts something weird in :)_

_So enjoy! _

_-FLUEF_

_**Doctor Who**__**BBC**_

Mary Susette Strawberry Isabel Mirror Chan was a beautiful and charming girl. Her soft, flowing rose colored hair moved as if an imaginary wind was blowing past. At school, she was on a special list, higher than the Honor Roll, for people who were kind and charitable; but none were as nice and sweet (and good) as Mary Sue, as her friends called her. And she was friends with everyone in school!

One day as she was strolling home from helping with the school Valentines Day Dance (and so far, 16 guys had asked her out, but none prevailed) thinking about her crush, James Edmund II, when a big blue box came crashing down in front of her! "this is quite strange." she thought to herself.

All of the sudden, a gorgeous man in a suit popped out from outside the door and said "Oh hello! I was just looking for..." He was cut off when Mary Sue said "oh I kno who u r! ur teh doctr! im a tymelord 2!11one TEH DALEKS R NOT DED!"

The Doctor stared at her, not knowing what to think. "I'm sorry, did you say you were a _time lord_? And I'm afraid this girl here killed the Emporer". Before Mary Sue could say anything, a blonde stepped out from the blue box (which Mary Sue knew was a TARDIS).

"So, Doctor, where did Mickey go? Oh...hello. Um, who's this?" she asked annoyingly.

"mie name is Mary Susette Strawberry Isabel Mirror Chan! but u can call mee Mary Sue!" said Sue, her melodious voice filling the air.

"Um ok. Well we have to get going. I guess we'll see you later! But we still need to find Mickey..."

"wate! ima tymelord 2! mi twoo wuv (true love) is suposed 2 be teh doctr!" she cried

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other and stifled a giggle. Was she serious? Rose was obviously annoyed by this Random Girl—Mary Sue—but the Doctor found her rather amusing, and was curious how she knew about Time Lords. "Sure, you can come along, Susan! This, by the way, is Rose, my companion." Rose and the Doctor grinned at her, but Mary Sue had a new goal in mind: get teh smexy doctr and loooose rose.

An hour later, Mary Sue emerged from her beautiful mansion made purely of marble and rhinestones. Her luggage was stacked up next to a bright pink limousine, which was her TARDIS. She wanted to make "teh smxy doctr" feel important. "ok giys (guys)! mie stuf iz packd! lets go!1" she cried, and Rose and Mickey cringed. (Hey guess what? They found him stuck in ANOTHER garbage can!)


	2. A Parallel Universe

**Here's an actual chapter, and I want it to start on one of my favorites, Rise of the Cybermen. Mickey, by the way, fell in love with Mary Susette Strawberry Isabel Mirror Chan after she sang a hip-hop edition of "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" . Rose is not happy with that. The Doctor is happily oblivious :P. **

Our favorite doctor, our favorite blonde-girl-from-the-new-Doctor-Who-Seasons, her boyfriend were traveling with our "favorite" girl evar. They were all listening to Mary Sue talk about her 72 past boyfriends (while Mickey listened intently to get ideas on how to win Mary Sue's heart) when the TARDIS started jerking around violently!

"What's going on?" asked Rose in a frantic tone. The Doctor was too busy beating the control panel to answer (and had no idea what was going on himself) when Mary Sue chimed in and sang "liek omg u giys dont kno? we r goin 2 anuthr dimenshun! a parallellelerel univers!"

They hit the ground and everyone fell, except for Mary Sue, who had amazing strength and held onto a railing. "we r heer!" she cried, leaping majestically out of the box. The Doctor and Rose just looked at each other. When Mary Sue stepped out of the totally old-skool TARDIS, all of the men stopped walking and stared. She blushed and sat down on a bench. Every guy within walking distance came over to talk to the beautiful swan (metaphorically).

"Now where are we? And where's Susan?" pondered the Doctor aloud, unable to see past the crowd of men. "Didn't the new girl say something about a parallel universe?" said Rose. Mary Sue, with superior hearing abilities (her father was Seshomarru, the mighty wolf demon), heard her companions and called them over. "We can't get past these people!" cried the Doctor, and so Mary Sue sprouted some angel wings and flew over everyones head.

"o sory! mi 1 troo weekness is dat all teh bois...teh luv mee soooo much! and so im nevr alone and all teh grls h8 meh!1" Mary Sue sobbed, her emerald green eyes that usually sparkled like diamonds , turned an unhappy shade of sapphire while tears poured down her pink cheeks. Rose glared at the wounded deer (again, metaphorically), while the Doctor awkwardly patted her back a few times.


	3. A Parallel Universe part II

**Chapter 2 (or is it actually 3?)- A Parallel Universe...Part II**

After Mary Sue surprised everyone with her fantabulous wings, the gang started walking in silence. But everyone stopped when an advertisement flashed. "...you can trust me! wink" said the balding man on the screen. No one gave it much thought except for Rose.

"Um, Doctor? You said that parallel worlds are made by making choices, right?" she said in a meek voice. "Yes, why?" said the Doctor. "Well in this world, my dad's alive." said Rose. Everyone stopped except Mary Sue. While the Doctor was trying to convince Rose not to visit her long-lost father, Mary Sue had wandered into the nearest technology shop.

The first thing to catch her eyes was a pair of sparkly pink things that looking like a Bluetooth. "o hai excuse me?" she pondered, her melodic voice catching the fancy of a young employee. "Can I help you Miss...?" he asked sheepishly

"mis chan, but u can call mee mary sue! wat r the shinee pink tings? teh blootooths?"

"What? Oh these are the latest in Cybus Industries! Broadcast everything into your brain!"

"orly? how much?"

"$$$$. It's a lot, but definitely worth it, Miss Mary Sue!"

"no problm! im rich!1" she said as she handed him a thick wad of money.

She walked out in style with her new Cybus things. Her pink shimmering locks bounced behind her, framing her heart shaped face. Her mini skirt rode high on her long legs, and a form-fitting shirt showed off her curves. For such a young girl, she looked so mature!

While walking down an alley, she noticed a large white Cybus van drive by. With her x-ray vision she saw large, scary looking machines inside behind a veil. "teh noes! tey r gonna do sumthin BAD!1!one" she cried, and sprinted towards the van. She hid cleverly behind a shrub and watched.

Some old farts made some hobos go inside the van, and Mary Sue couldn't bear to watch the tragedy. She covered her ears and cried.

"You know, Susan's changed since the last time I met her. Back in the 1960s if I'm not mistaken! Really grown-up." said the Doctor to Rose while they served party guests little shrimps (While Mary Sue was busy buying and strutting, the Doctor and Rose snuck into Pete and Jackie Tylers' party disguised as waiters). "Um, Doctor? Didn't you say your granddaughter's name was Susan?" pondered Rose. The Doctor stared at her as if she was an idiot. "Yes...I just said that...?" he replied.

"I don't think that girl is your granddaughter."

"'Course she is! She said she was a time lord, and she knows who I am!"

"I don't know how she knows that stuff, but she's definitely not..."

Rose stopped short; an idea was forming in her mind. _Mary Sue is obviously in "__luv" with the Doctor_, she thought, _and I don't want him falling for her...best idea_ not _to let him know..."_

All of the sudden, Mary Sue burst in a panic (not to mention a very slimming pink, straplesss party dress with diamond jewelry) and found the Doctor. "doctr doctr! Teh cybus vans! Teh hav bad masheens! (**FLUEF TIP****: if you don't know what she's saying, say it aloud. Or ask me :3**) she cried. Although she was quite frazzled, she had a chic windblown look to her hair.

"Wait what?" asked the Doctor, handing his serving tray over to Rose. "teh masheens! Teh wite van!" she cried louder, grabbing even more people's attention. Rose set her trays on the ground and followed the Doctor and Mary Sue down the hall to a computer.

While the Doctor was busy on the computer, Mary Sue brought up a tender situation. "so is dat ur dad?" she asked innocently. "Yeah, that's my dad."

"y r u so hapy 2 see him now?"

"You see, back on our own Earth...he's uh, not around anymore." Rose replied sadly

"orly? Did ur dad leev ur mum? She looks oldd"

"No he's dead you twit!" she cried

"o im sry. I thot ur mum got lazzy or fatt and he left her."

"WHAT?"

Just then, glass breaking was heard. A scream rang throughout the halls. The Doctor and Rose rushed over to where the scream was heard. A metal man, or as the Doctor called them, a Cyberman, was talking to the Prime Minister of Britain, and the Doctor was trying to negotiate a life.

Meanwhile, back on the computer, Mary Sue opened up a super-duper Top Secret page the held the answer to life to the metal men! A password was required, so she typed in her Universal-Access Code (sparklygirl12).

"Doctr! teh metal men! Teh r CYBERMEN!" she burst, not knowing that he was no longer in the room. She looked around then walked down the hall. People all around her were dead, and the Doctor (and annoying Rose) were no where to be found.

Through the broken window she found that the Doctor, Rose, and her father were surrounded by Cybermen! She rushed out to save her true love and Mickey Smith plus Friend appeared! They were about to shoot them with large guns when the spikey-blonde boy looked over and saw Mary Sue standing perfectly outside of harms way. He blushed then ran over to rescue her from no apparent harm.

The Cybermen then grabbed hold of all of our heroes. Boo Hoo. They all got electrocuted and fell.

"NOOOOOOOO!11one" Mary Sue cried, stunning the Cybermen. She ran over to the bodies of her once true love and his annoying friends, and decided to sacrifice 5 seconds of her life* to bring everyone back to life with her epic Time Lord skillz.

*The Doctor gave up 10 years of his life to bring a tiny piece of the TARDIS back to life.


	4. A Parallel Universe part III

Okay—this is probably going to be the longest story ever! I accidentally made it longer than I wanted it to be in the first few chapters, so now I can't change it. This will hopefully be the last part of "A Parallel Universe" (or the Rise of the Cybermen/The Age of Steel © BBC), so enjoy!

p.s. I'm glad you all are writing reviews! It's so great to hear from you guys! :3 *hugs*

Chapter 4: A Parallel Universe part III

A yellow glow filled the Doctor's body. His eyes slowly fluttered open, and he breathed deeply. Mary Sue's eyes filled with opal-like tears and sobbed on his chest. "doctr! I thot u wer ded! But i saved u!" she cried, her voice strained. "Um, thanks, Susan. That was really amazing of you! Is Rose going to be okay? And Mickey?" he asked.

"o u want meh 2 saev them? Fine."

She closed her eyes and another yellow glow filled their bodies. Rose glared at her when Mary Sue hugged the Doctor. "Doctor, how are we supposed to destroy the Cybermen?" inquired Rose. "Well I was thinking-" he started, but was rudely cut off when Mary Sue put in her fabulous and best solution; "dont wrry doctr! Tey willl kill thmslves cuz im scretly teh cybus doods doter (daughter)! tey hav 2 obay mie!"

And before the Doctor could say a word, Mary Sue rushed off. "Susan! Get beck here! We don't know what we're dealing with!" he cried in anguish, fearing for his "granddaughter's" life. "Forget it, Doctor. She's not coming back." said Rose, tired of Mary Sue's shenanigans. He was pacing, not knowing what to do when suddenly a huge BOOM came from over the hills. Everyone turned their heads in time to see a giant explosion, and the Doctor turned away quietly, but something caught Mickey's eye.

A glowing ball of pink light came from the destroyed factory and glided over the hills towards them. As it got closer, Mickey saw that it was Mary Sue! "Hey guys! Mary Sue's back!" he cried, jumping for joy. Rose screamed "NO!" and the Doctor looked up. "She's revitalizing!" he said and ran over to where she landed.

The pink glow grew stronger...

Mary Sue opened her eyes, whispered "doctr" and then fell gracefully to the ground.

"You know to be honest, I have absolutely no idea how she did all that." said the Doctor before they all walked back to the TARDIS. After Mickey decided to stay, Rose and the Doctor made a silent vow never to speak of it again.

_And that's the end of the Cybermen series! Until later my friends... :)_


End file.
